Grow Up!
by JoshFan
Summary: Drake tells Josh to "grow up" and stop pretending.  Just a little slashy three-chapter story.  Hopefully, a little more in character.
1. The Look

It was a hot Thursday afternoon for late May when Drake and Josh arrived home from school. As soon as the boys reached their bedroom, Drake immediately stripped down to his plaid boxer shorts due to the heat. And Josh, being Josh, immediately began his homework, sprawled out on his bed.

While Josh was reading his history textbook, Drake was sitting on the edge of his bed, guitar in hand. Drake was about to strum his guitar when he noticed "the look." Drake started noticing "the look" a couple of months ago. At first, it made Drake slightly uncomfortable. However, Drake soon accepted it and had even begun to enjoy it even though he had always pretended not to notice. But that was about to change.

This time, Drake smiled widely and let out a small, satisfied chuckle, which Josh pretended not to notice. Drake was now certain. Josh was into him … big time, causing Drake to smirk arrogantly while waiting for Josh to give him "the look" again.

Drake did not have to wait long. With Drake looking so sexy in his boxer shorts, Josh just could not keep his eyes on his history book. This time, Drake made eye contact with Josh, making Josh feel very uncomfortable.

However, a few minutes later, Josh once again gave Drake "the look." Drake caught Josh's gaze and stared right back at Josh for a moment, neither boy saying anything.

Drake then broke the uncomfortable silence. "Grow up!" Drake blurted.

"What?"

"You know how you're always telling me to grow up," Drake asked.

"Yeah, I do," Josh said tentatively, not knowing where this was leading.

"Well, I think _both of us_ should take your advice," Drake suggested.

"Huh?"

"Let's stop pretending … you like me, dude," Drake smiled.

"Of course, I like you … you're my brother and best friend."

"Don't act so innocent, Josh … you _know_ what I mean," Drake said as he climbed down the pipe ladder.

"Uh … what … uh …that's …," Josh sputtered.

"You're so checking me out, dude … and then I pretend I don't notice that you're checking me out … but you know that I know … but you pretend that you don't know that I know." Drake explained.

"That's crazy talk, uh."

"Look … before you try to deny it, let me say something."

"Uh."

"I'm cool with you checking me out, dude … and I'd be cool with exploring it … if you want," Drake suggested as he brushed his hand against Josh's crotch.

"What … are you saying you want to have sex with me?"

"No, I don't want to have _sex_ with you … just fool around … you know, jerk each other off … maybe blow each other," Drake explained.

"That's sex!"

"No, it's not."

"Beg to differ!"

"Look, if you don't want to, that's okay," Drake said, sounding disappointed. "I just thought it would be a lot hotter than us just jerking off by ourselves."

"Drake, assuming that I want to, that would be like crossing the line, you know … don't you think that it would make things weird between us," Josh asked.

"Dude, things are _already_ weird between us."

Josh then frowned, causing Drake to quickly add, "... in a _good_ way."

"Really?"

"Yeah … we've always been a little … _different_, you know … we make our own rules, don't we?"

"Yeah, we do," Josh smiled.

"We crash helicopters together, dance in contests together, make salsa together, go to jail together, so why can't we get off together?"

"So, I'm not just convenient because you're … uh … horny and you know I like you," Josh asked.

Drake grinned upon hearing Josh admit that he liked him. "Convenience is just a bonus … we, you know … like love each other … so it'll be nice."

"You love me?"

"Look, I don't want to run off to New Vermont and get married or anything … I still dig chicks … but yeah, you know how I feel."

"Vermont!"

"Huh?"

"It's just Vermont … not New Vermont," Josh teased.

"Whatever! … we'll just be best friends who … uh, help each other out," Drake said with a devilish grin as he rubbed Josh's hard penis through Josh's blue jeans.


	2. I'll Do You First

A/N: Here's the smut.

* * *

><p>Josh was enjoying Drake's "help" very much and showed it by his increasingly heaving breathing. Drake smiled and looked down at the growing tent in his own shorts before making eye contact with Josh.<p>

Somehow, instinctively, Josh picked up on Drake's cue and started to feel Drake's manhood through the thin cotton while Drake continued to rub Josh's dick through his pants.

"You know, Josh, it would feel a lot better if you took your pants off."

Josh nervously smiled and then blushed as he unbuckled his belt and lowered his blue jeans.

"Lie down on the bed … I'll do you first … and if after you come, you're not weirded out, you can do me," Drake suggested.

"Okay," Josh answered quietly as he lied down.

Drake then resumed rubbing Josh's dick, but now Drake's hand was separated only by Josh's thin, white jockey shorts, which were slightly damp with sweat.

"Better than your own hand, huh?"

"Yeah," Josh whispered.

"I know what will feel better," Drake said with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"Skin-to-skin contact."

Josh then lowered his jockey shorts, upon which his hard dick slapped against his belly.

"Whoa, dude, I never knew," Drake said admiringly.

"Knew what?"

"Your dick … it's almost as long a mine … maybe even bigger around." Drake then wrapped his hand around Josh's throbbing dick, causing Josh to gasp. "Definitely bigger around."

Josh blushed as Drake very gently started to fondle Josh's pulsating cock, running his hand ever-so-slightly and teasingly up and down Josh's entire length, causing Josh to moan quietly every time Drake's hand caressed the sensitive ridge underneath the head of Josh's cock.

Drake then used his idle hand to softly tickle Josh's balls while still teasing Josh's cock with his other hand. With this additional stimulation, Josh was now starting to writhe uncontrollably. And Drake was really getting off on having the power and ability to make Josh squirm with delight.

Drake then suddenly took his hands off Josh's cock and balls and got up from Josh's bed.

"Something wrong," Josh asked, worried that Drake had suddenly decided this was a bad idea.

"No, you just need a little break … the longer you delay coming, the better it will be. Plus, I need some lube for what I'm going to do next."

Drake then retrieved some baby oil that was hidden under his mattress and squirted some into his hands before returning them to Josh's erection.

"This is called the 'never-ending vagina,'" Drake explained as he would run one hand down the length of Josh's dick and then start doing it with his other hand as his first hand reached the base of Josh's dick, repeating the process over and over. "Feels good, huh?"

Josh silently nodded "yes," while starting to breathe more heavily.

Drake continued with this technique for about a minute. "And when you reverse it, it's called 'milking the bull,'" Drake explained as he employed this technique.

Josh was now moaning … loudly.

Drake knew Josh was not going to last much longer and decided to finish him off with "the washing machine." Drake then removed his hands from Josh to re-lube. After re-lubing, Drake locked his hands together and wrapped then around Josh's stiffness while simultaneously moving his hands up and down and all around like an agitator in an old-fashioned washing machine.

After about a minute of this, Josh was breathing very heavily. And Drake could see Josh's entire body starting to stiffen. When Drake saw Josh's toes beginning to curl, he slightly increased the speed and pressure of his manipulation of Josh's manhood, upon which Josh yelped and shot six or seven huge spurts all over Drake's hands.

"Whoa dude, you shot like a bucket of come … does that mean it was good," Drake asked, already knowing the answer.

"That was … incredible … how did you know how to do that so well … you haven't done this with other guys, have you," Josh asked while taking off his semen stained t-shirt.

"No, but I've done it to myself hundreds of times … so I know what feels good," Drake answered while wiping his hands on Josh's soiled t-shirt.

"Hundreds?"

"Yeah, I started jacking off before I was 14," Drake admitted.

"14?"

"I had an early puberty," Drake said as if that explained all. Then, noticing Josh's perplexed expression, Drake added, "I also studied ... you know, the internet has lots of information."

"You can't open a book for school, but you can study better ways to jack off?"

"Well, yeah ... jacking off is fun, history and math and shit aren't."

Josh chuckled. That was so Drake. "Well, I don't have that much … uh … experience, but I hope I can … you know … make it good for you," Josh said timidly.

"So, you're cool with doing me now," Drake asked as he lied down on Josh's bed, taking off his shorts.

"Sure … I think I'm going to enjoy giving as much as getting," Josh blushed, staring at Drake's hard on. "Just let me find a clean t-shirt."

"Dude, after what we just did, how can you be so … shy about me seeing your body … you look awesome."

"Thanks."

Drake then heard what sounded like a car door slamming shut. So, he got up and ran toward the window. "Oh, shit, Mom is home early," Drake said as he scrambled to put his clothes back on. "We'll finish this tonight ... after everyone else had gone to bed."

"Yeah, we will."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Is anybody liking this? Should I bother finishing it?**


End file.
